


a stranger's heart without a home

by abbymaie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbymaie/pseuds/abbymaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in his arms felt like coming home, as if she'd never left it. It felt like those stolen nights in the loft above the smithy. Like those days in the meadows with Nymeria nearby. It felt wrong, yet it also felt <em>right</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a stranger's heart without a home

**Author's Note:**

> Idk this kinda just came to me after talking to a friend about a Pirates AU. Basically, Pirate!Gendry and Lady Arya running from the law. (Sorta..) Enjoy! :D
> 
> (May become a series.)
> 
> Title comes from 'Fade Into You' by Mazzy Star

It'd been twelve days since they'd brought her aboard the ship, _The Bull's Helm_ , three since he'd seen her, and five since he'd spoken to her. Now she stood before his cabin, waiting to be let in.

"Captain, the Lady requests to see you."

" _Bring her in_."

One of the crewmen led her to his study and stood guard at the door. He looked different, regal almost, but somehow still like the man she knew at five and ten. His eyes were still blue as ever and his hair as black as night. She wondered if she looked the same to him.

"M'lady."

"Gendry."

 He looked at her and then to the guard behind her.

"Leave us."

The crew member nodded and left them to speak in private. They sat in silence looking at each for quite some time before she broke the silence.

"I thought you were dead."

"Aye, I was. In some way."

She was confused but fought to not show it.

"I thought you were married."

"Aye...I was to be married."

"But?"

"But he refused me."

He looked away from her then. She for her part stood from her seat. The dress she'd been wearing began to wear her down and slow her gait. It agitated her mostly for it restricted more than just her movement, her breathing became difficult. Arya sighed and turned back to face him. He was staring intently at her now. A quiet chuckle escaped his lips.

"Does something amuse you, _Captain_?"

"Indeed, _m'lady_. You."

She scowled. "What about me amuses you so, Captain?"

His lips quirked up and he laughed. "I'd almost forgotten how beautiful you look in a dress. As if as pure and chaste as the Maiden herself."

Her cheeks burned and flushed of their own accord. "But I've never forgotten how stupid you are. Beautiful is this ship, but pure and chaste I am not. You sought to that."

Gendry scoffed and rose to his feet.

"You didn't seem too keen on stopping that. Not when you moaned my name in pleasure or rode me down like that beloved destrier of yours."

Arya flushed once more but found her courage. "I was a maid, you were a man. It was bound to happen."

"Aye, when you married and I found a wife. A wife fit for a blacksmith."

"That didn't matter to me. It never did."

"But we both knew that it could never be; you were and will always be a lady. Just as I will always be nothing more than a bastard. Your father wouldn't have permitted it and you were to be married....to Edric Dayne no less."

Arya's anger rose. "I would've fought for you; for us. I would've run with you, had you let me."

"I couldn't!" His voice echoed loudly in the cabin. "I’d already ruined you, I wasn't about to destroy your life. I cared for you...more than I should have."

Arya felt her anger peak. "You cared about me and yet, _you_ left. You left the moment you heard I was being shipped off to Dorne and didn't even bother looking back. One day you were there and the next you were gone."

"I wasn't going to stay there and watch as you were married off to someone else."

"HE DIDN'T WANT ME!"

She looked at him with glassy eyes. "I told him that I didn't want to marry him. He said I would grow to love him but I knew that I could never. Not after you....So I told him the truth. I told him that I wasn't a maid and yet, he insisted that he didn't care. It wasn't until I told him that I willingly lay with a blacksmith bastard that he looked as if I'd struck him. You ruined me long before you left and that's why he refused. He said he couldn't marry a woman who would never love him."

"I never wanted that for you. I should've kept my distance from you after that first kiss."

"But you didn't...and I don't regret it. Being with you was the only time I ever felt something real."

Gendry stalked closer to her, his chest heaving. "This can never be...it didn't work out the first time. And it won't now."

Arya reached for his face. "But you don't believe that. You never did...so why are you fighting it now?"

His eyes closed and he could feel her breath on his chest, the warmth of her hands upon his face and neck.

"Because you deserve better than a bastard smith turned Captain. Someone worthy of you."

Arya sighed as she felt their foreheads press together. "I belong to myself and no one, but only you will ever be worthy of me."

He looked at her long and hard, his resolve finally breaking. His arms were around her and his lips, hard on hers. Being in his arms felt like coming home, as if she'd never left it. It felt like those stolen nights in the loft above the smithy. Like those days in the meadows with Nymeria nearby. It felt wrong, yet it also felt  _right_.

She barely had a chance to register the feeling before Gendry lifted her up and onto the desk. Her legs fell open and he pushed her skirts up to her waist. He took the moment to step between her thighs and slip his hand under her skirts. She gasped at the feeling of his hand on her wet small clothes. His touch was slow and deliberate as he trailed up and down her clothed sex.

Arya grabbed at his face forcefully and nipped his lips, her legs wrapping around him and keeping him there. He growled as she ran her nails up and down his back. Pushing her back, he tore off his vest and tunic, stopping only to stare at her. She was flushed and gasping, her chest heaving up and down in that constricting dress of hers.

He tore at the bodice and ripped it apart, groaning when he heard her sigh of relief. The sight of Arya with her breasts free and her head thrown back made the bulge in his breeches tighten even more. She let out a soft moan as he kissed her lips, neck, and the tops of her breasts.  Arya sighed and moaned when she felt his hands on her chest, his thumbs rubbing over her nipples. And then suddenly, they were at each other's throats, tearing and ripping and hands everywhere.

It felt right; it felt like nothing had changed between them.

Not when he stripped her of her dress completely. Or when he removed his own clothing and stepped between her thighs once more. Or when he slipped his hands between her legs and made her cry his name twice before he rubbed his cock on her wetness and buried himself inside her.

The fire and passion between them never left, it only magnified and became more intense than before.

It wasn't a gentle coupling nor their usual way of laying together with kisses and laughs here and there. No, this was a rough and hard fuck with tangled limbs and harsh words thrown about. With Gendry pounding her with deliciously hard strokes and laving at her breasts, biting her nipples. She cried out with every push and pull. Every thrust made him moan her name and go faster, deeper. Her nails left their mark on his back and shoulders, her teeth their impression on his neck and collarbone, and her cries became screams of pleasure. Arya for her part let out the wolf within, biting and scratching, marking her mate with her teeth and nails. He too left his mark along her body. His lips left a trail of red blooms along her neck and chest, faint bruises from his hands colored her body, and his ardor covered her entirely. 

Arya never wanted it to end. Not after rediscovering his touch after so long. But she felt as his movements faltered and as the fire inside her began to flare.

"Oh sweet girl, let go. Let it go."

Arya cried out in protest but gave in the moment she felt his thumb rubbing feverishly against her nub.

" _Gen-Gendry_."

He kept up his relentless rhythm until she cried out and clenched around him, his thumbing rubbing quick circles around her hard nub. And still then, he didn't stop. Not when she dropped her hand to push his away. Nor when she cried out in pain and pleasure at how sensitive her cunt was. He kept thrusting into her and rubbing her until she screamed and came crying his name once more. The sight of her so vulnerable and satisfied was enough for him to cum and spill inside her as he'd done so long ago. They both stilled and dropped down to the desk panting, drenched in sweat and cum.

Arya clutched him to her, not caring about his weight and closed her eyes. When Gendry tried to pull out and away, Arya crossed her ankles and wrapped her legs even tighter around his torso.

"No, don't. Stay."

He grimaced, remembering how sensitive she was after they fucked. "You'll be sore, love."

She winced as he moved proving his point, but she held firm. "I don't care. I love the way your cock feels inside me and the feel of your seed, wet and sticky, on my thighs. It makes me believe that this isn't a dream and that it's real."

Her eyes were glassy again and it broke something inside of him. Gendry bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Arya sighed and he kissed her again, more languidly this time.

"I should take you to bed."

"Only if you stay with me."

He picked her up as gently as he could, keeping himself inside her, and lifted her off the desk. Arya's breath hitched at the feel of his cock still inside her and let out a small moan. It's wasn't enough to rekindle their desires but it was enough to make him turn to her and press another soft kiss to her lips.

Gendry slowly laid her down on his bed and brushed away her wild stray hairs. His eyes were blue again, gone were the black lust filled eyes, and intent on hers. Gendry cupped her face and rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

"You're still so beautiful."

She was speechless and turned her gaze away from him, the tears threatening to spill now.

He turned her face back and kissed her hard.

"You are beautiful and will always be to me. I love you, I never stopped." 

The tears fell silently now and she reached up for Gendry's face. "I still love you so much."

This time when Gendry kissed her, she felt it all the way to her toes and she smiled. He made love to her like the first time on his bed and when they finished, Arya fell into the deepest, most peaceful sleep she'd had since her father died, in the arms of the man she'd fallen hopelessly in love with so long ago.


End file.
